I'm Yours
by Ms animefan
Summary: Misaki gets distracted at work when she realizes Usui is not around. But when she returns home, Usui is actually waiting for her at the playground? WHat is he up to? Please read and review


This is my first KWMS fanfic (yay!) Something clicked in my head when i listened to I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. I felt that it totally suited(_okay, maybe not totally) _Usui. I'm dedicating it to my 3 seniors x) Hope you'll like it !

* * *

"Usui," Misaki texted on her phone and paused to think. Then she shook her head, sending strands of her black hair flying everywhere.

**No. **

She told herself firmly and deleted the name and stuffed it into her pocket. _Ah geez._ Misaki thought to herself as she plodded home, hunching her tired shoulders and heaved a sigh.

**_SO_**_ what if Usui didn't turn up at the café today, huh? It's not that he's the motivation in your life. There' still Seika High to run too._ She reasoned with herself sternly, knitting her eyebrows together. Y_ou don't have to feel down when he's not there._

_Uh!_ Misaki stopped in her tracks in the middle of the pavement and closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands as she tried to collect her thoughts. _Why was she so affected by Usui? What's wrong with her? They are (somehow) a couple now but…that doesn't mean…_

"Urgh!" Misaki exclaimed in frustration and annoyance at herself. _Why? Why?_ Ring. Ring. The shrill ringing of a bell broke her train of thoughts.

"Sorry! Comin' through!" The cyclist cried out as she sped towards Misaki, causing her to dodge immediately but-_ a little too quickly and ram into the hard concrete wall of a resident's house_- real hard.

"Tsh!" she yelped instantly upon impact, the pain radiating from that contact point with the wall. Her left hand grabbed her right shoulder to rub it to ease the pain. _Ah, crap. What's gotten into me today?_ Misaki chided herself angrily. She gritted her teeth and continued to walk.

"Distracted at work and now this?" she asked herself. Uh. She surveyed her surroundings to gauge how long she would reach her house to treat her bruise but realized that she was approaching the playground, where she and the alien once ate there. The flashback of her feeding him sliced apples made her cheeks redden unattractively and she averted her gaze away from the area, which was emerging into view. _Calm down. Relax, azuyawa._ She told herself as she took in deep claming breaths. **_Don't look. Nothing's there_**_._ However, a strange feeling in her gut that hit her caused her head to swivel involuntarily. Misaki gasped, surprise and sudden heat flooding through her. She covered her mouth.

"EH? Why is Usui here?" She whispered to herself secretively. Her heartbeat quickened rapidly and filled her eardrums with its rhythm.

***

The spiky-haired blonde was perched on one of the two swings, the one on his left currently empty. He was still in Seika High uniform, slowly rocking himself back and forth with his long legs, a nonchalant expression painted on his charming face. Earpieces were plugged in both his ears and he seemed to sense that someone was looking at him. His gaze slowly drifted to Misaki. The brunette flushed a deeper shade of red, her heart racing madly in response to his soft gaze. She looked away.

"Aye, Azuyawa, come over here!" Usui called out, beckoning Misaki to join him. Misaki continued to ignore him. A mischievous grin crossed his face for a second.

"Don't tell me pres," his voice had changed to a mocking tone. "You won't come here unless I declare to the whole of your neighbourhood that I love you?" He emphasized the 'I love you" part. _Damn!_ Misaki cursed silently. What could she do? She exhaled and walked over to Usui's side obediently, her heartbeat escalating every step she took. She plopped herself next to Usui and narrowed her eyes at him.

"**Don't** do anything funny," she snapped.

"Don't worry pres, it'll only take a while," Usui promised her, flashing her a boyish grin as he grabbed the metal chains holding the sides of both swings and pulled both of them closer together. Usui's left shoulder accidentally touched Misaki's, causing her to flinch away from him in pain.

Concern flashed in Usui's eyes.

"You okay Azuyawa, are you hurt?" he asked gently in a worried tone. Misaki blushed even more.

"Ye-eah, no, not really" she blurted out nervously, her heart crashing against her chest as she realized how close they were. Usui moved slightly, raising his right hand in mid-air, deliberating whether or not to touch her, but decided not to. Instead, he reached out for his right earpiece and pulled it out of his ear before putting it into Misaki's right ear.

This made Misaki flinch again, causing the metal chains supporting the swings to rattle noisily as the chains bumped against each other in the awkward silence.

"So-sorry," she apologized inaudibly, and adjusted the earpiece. Usui fumbled in his bag for the mp3 player and shot her a smile as he tapped play.

The song started off at a relaxed and leisurely pace, the steady and light strumming of the guitar dominating the introduction. As the song went on, Misaki found herself loosening, and all her worries melted away like ice cream under a hot sun.

"It's by _Jason Mraz_," Usui said, casting his girlfriend and sideward glance. Misaki swore she saw a glimpse of his cheeks reddening. It was like as if this song was of importance to him.

"But it's in English, I can't understand what he's"

"Just listen."

"Oh—kay"

***

At one point where Misaki later knew was the chorus, Usui reached over and turned Misaki's face to his, before holding her hands in his warm ones as he looked squarely into her orange eyes and started to sing along.

" _I won't he-si-tate no more, no more, it can-not wait. I'm Yours"_

Misaki couldn't tear her gaze away from Usui when he sang that. She could feel his sincerity as he sung that sentence. She didn't know Usui could sing in English that well. She was really impressed. Once again, she thought, Usui, you impress me.

"We-ll. Thank you, but what did you just sing?"

"It means," Usui explained in Japanese with a twinkle in his eye, "That, I'm Yours."

His hand never letting go of Misaki's, he leaned closer to her, careful not to bump her shoulder and kissed her smack on the lips.

At that moment, the entire world surrounding Misaki practically came to a crashing halt and vaporized into nothing. It was like as if she and Usui were the only (people no), couple on earth. Jason Mraz continued to sing in the background, but it sounded muffled. All she could concentrate on was Usui kissing her.

Leaning back, Usui released his hold on Misaki's hands as he remembered something. He quickly opened his bag and produced a bunch of red roses, wrapped in pink wrapping paper and gave it to Misaki.

"What? What is this all about?" Misaki was baffled as she examined the bouquet.

"It means, silly, Happy Valentine's Day, and that _I'm Yours_."

Misaki was momentarily stunned as realization hit her like a rock.

"It's **today?**" She gaped in horror, her eyes widening in shock. Her face going red, she added and looked at her feet. "Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't prepare you anything."

Looking hesitant and blushing madly, her heart thumped crazily as leaned forward and pecked Usui on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Usui!"

It was 14 February.

~END~

a/n: Happy Valentine's Day ~ ! Okay, i posted it way too early, but anyway, please read and review!


End file.
